Trzej muszkieterowie/I/11
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI INTRYGA ZAWIĄZUJE SIĘ. Po wyjściu od pana de Tréville, d‘Artagnan zamyślony powracał do domu drogą, jak mógł najdalszą. O czem mógł myśleć, że tak zbaczał z drogi, spoglądając na gwiazdy, z westchnieniem, to z uśmiechem naprzemian! Myślał o pani Bonacieux. Dla takiego muszkietera w zawiązku, kobieta młoda była nieledwie ideałem miłości. A ta była ładna, tajemnicza i przypuszczona do wszystkich nieledwie sekretów dworskich, które taką uroczą powagą odbijały się na jej powabnych rysach, a dawały do myślenia, że nie jest dlań nieczułą, co zawsze stanowiło nieprzeparty powab dla niewytrawnych kochanków; dla d‘Artagnana zaś było to tem bardziej obiecujące, że wybawił ją przecież z rąk szatanów kardynalskich. Szybkim lotem pędzą marzenia na skrzydłach wyobraźni. D‘Artagnanowi zdawało się już, że go dogania wysłaniec młodej kobiety i oddaje mu jakiś bilecik, wyznaczający schadzkę, czy też wręcza mu łańcuch złoty a może brylant. Mówiliśmy już, iż młodzi rycerze bez obrazy przyjmowali datki królewskie, dodajmy jeszcze, że w owych czasach łatwej moralności nie wstydzili się też brać ich od swoich kochanek, które często obdarzały ich pamiątkami cennemi i trwałemi, jak gdyby chciały zwalczać nietrwałość ich uczuć mocą podarunków. Torowano sobie drogi przez kobiety, nie tając się z tem bynajmniej. Te, które prócz piękności nic nie miały więcej, oddawały swoją urodę. Bogate znowu dawały część swoich pieniędzy i możnaby wymienić spory zastęp bohaterów z tej miłej epoki, którzy nie dostąpiliby nigdy naprzód ostróg, ani nie wygrywaliby następnie bitew, gdyby nie woreczek mniej lub więcej napełniony, który wielbicielki do siodeł ich przyczepiały. D‘Artagnan nie posiadał nic zgoła; nieśmiałość młodzieńcza, ta barwa mglista, kwiat krótkotrwały, ten puszek brzoskwini ulotniły się od podmuchu rad, niezbyt zgodnych z przepisami moralności, jakich trzej muszkieterowie udzielali przyjacielowi. Idąc za dzikim zwyczajem ówczesnym, d‘Artagnan w Paryżu czuł się, jak na wojnie, mniej więcej, jak gdyby to było we Flandrji: tam Hiszpan, a tu kobieta. I tu i tam, wróg był do zwyciężenia i kontrybucje do ściągnięcia. Nadmienić nam wypada, że, jak na teraz, nastrój uczuć d‘Artagnana szlachetniejszy był i bezinteresowny. Gospodarz wyznał mu, że jest bogaty, łatwo więc było odgadnąć, iż przy tak ograniczonym mężu żona trzymała klucz od kasy, nie to jednak wpłynęło na uczucie, wywołane widokiem pani Bonacieux, a iskra miłości nic prawie wspólnego nie miała z rachubą. Mówimy: nic prawie, gdyż świadomość, że kobieta młoda, piękna i rozumna jest bogata zarazem, nie osłabia miłości, przeciwnie, potęguje ją jeszcze. W dostatkach bywa moc nawyknień i wybryków arystokratycznych, które piękności dodają uroku. Cieniutka jedwabna pończoszka, suknia ozdobna, zarzutka z cennych koronek, piękny trzewiczek, wstążka świeża we włosach, nie upiększą kobiety brzydkiej, lecz podnoszą urodę pięknej. Zresztą nie ukrywaliśmy przed naszymi czytelnikami stanu majątkowego d‘Artagnana. Nie był on miljonerem bynajmniej. Wprawdzie nie brakło mu nadziei zostania nim w przyszłości, lecz czas, który oznaczył sobie na tę szczęśliwą przemianę, dość był jeszcze daleki. A co za rozpacz widzieć kobietę ukochaną, pragnącą tysiąca drobnostek, składających się na jej szczęście, i nie mieć możności ich dostarczenia. Przeciwnie, gdy kochanka jest bogata, to, choć kochanek jej ubogi i ofiarować nic nie może, sama sobie starczy na wszystko — zazwyczaj z pieniędzy mężowskich, za co wprawdzie wdzięczność przypada w udziale bynajmniej nie mężowi. Ale d‘Artagnan, usposobiony na jak najtkliwszego kochanka, nie przestał być wiernym przyjacielem. Wśród zamiarów miłosnych względem żony gospodarza, nie zapomniał o swoich widokach. Można było poszczycić się tą śliczną kobietką nietylko na przechadzkach w Saint-Denis, lub też w Saint-Germain na jarmarku, ale też i w towarzystwie Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa, którym z dumą pokazaćby mógł taką zdobycz. Że zaś po dłuższej przechadzce przychodzi głód, co miał sposobność zauważyć szczególniej od pewnego czasu, spożywanoby milutkie obiadki, w czasie których on miałby po jednej stronie rękę przyjaciela, po drugiej nóżkę kochanki. Wreszcie w wypadkach kłopotliwych, w ciężkich chwilach mógłby być zbawieniem dla przyjaciół. A cóż się działo z panem Bonacieux, którego d‘Artagnan oddał zbirom w ręce, wyparłszy się go głośno, a którego pocichu obiecał wybawić? Przyznać musimy, że przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszedł, a jeżeli wspomniał o nim, to tylko, aby sobie powiedzieć, iż dobrze mu tam, gdzie jest, gdziekolwiekby nawet się znajdował. Najbardziej samolubną namiętnością jest miłość. Wszelako niechaj czytelnicy nasi wolni będą od obawy. Jeżeli d‘Artagnan udawał tylko, czy rzeczywiście zapomniał o swoim gospodarzu, pod pozorem, iż nie wiedział, dokąd go wzięto, my nie zapomnimy o nim, a wiemy, gdzie się znajduje. Na chwilę jednak idźmy za przykładem rozkochanego gaskończyka. D‘Artagnan, zamyślony o swej przyszłej miłości, przemawiając do ciemności nocnych, do gwiazd się uśmiechając, szedł prosto ulicą Cherche Midi. A ponieważ była to dzielnica, w której mieszkał Aramis, przyszła mu myśl odwiedzenia przyjaciela, aby go objaśnić, dlaczego przysłał Plancheta z wezwaniem doń, iżby niezwłocznie stawił się w pułapce. Alarm ten zasługiwał na wyjaśnienie, tak przynajmniej sądził d‘Artagnan. W duchu zaś dodawał jeszcze, że jest to dla niego sposobność pomówienia o ładniutkiej pani Bonacieux, która, jeżeli nie serce jego, to umysł przepełniała bezmiernie. Nie można wymagać od pierwszej miłości, aby była dyskretna. Pierwszemu uczuciu takiemu towarzyszy tak bezbrzeżna radość, że, gdyby nie dozwolić jej ujść nazewnątrz, zdławiłaby swoim ogromem. Już od dwóch godzin światła pogasły w Paryżu, na ulicach robiło się pusto. Wszystkie zegary przedmieścia Saint-Germain wydzwoniły jedenastą; pogoda była łagodna i cicha. D‘Artagnan postępował zaułkiem, gdzie dziś ulica d‘Assas, i oddychał przyniesioną powiewem wiatru od strony ulicy Vaugirard, wonią, którą słały ogrody, odświeżone rosą wieczorną i chłodem cichej nocy letniej. Zdaleka brzmiały, przygłuszone szczelnie zamkniętemi okiennicami, śpiewy pijaków zapóźnionych w różnych szynkowniach. Doszedłszy do końca zaułka, d‘Artagnan zawrócił na lewo. Dom, w którym mieszkał Aramis, znajdował się pomiędzy ulicą Casette a ulicą Sarvandoni. Minął ulicę Casette i drzwi domu przyjaciela rysowały się już przed nim w ciemności, otulone gąszczem bluszczu i klonów, gdy dostrzegł coś nakształt cienia, wysuwającego się z ulicy Sarvandoni. To coś płaszczem było osłonięte tak, że zrazu d‘Artagnan sądził, iż jest to mężczyzna; lecz wzrost mały, chód niepewny i lękliwe ruchy, wkrótce dały mu poznać, iż była to kobieta. Co więcej, kobieta owa, jak gdyby wątpiąc w tożsamość domu, do którego dążyła, oglądała się dokoła, stawała, zawracała i szła znowu dalej. D‘Artagnan zapałał ciekawością. — A gdybym jej ofiarował swe usługi! — pomyślał. — Z ruchów znać, że jest młoda, a może i ładna. O! z pewnością! kobieta, przebiegająca o tej porze ulicę, poto jedynie wychodzi, aby spotkać się z kochankiem. E! do licha! gdybym schadzce przeszkodził, nieosobliwe wybrałbym drzwi do wejścia w stosunki przyjazne. Kobieta ciągle postępowała dalej, licząc domy i okna. Nietrudna to zresztą i niedługa była historja. W tej części ulicy trzy tylko znajdowały się domy mieszkalne. Dwoje okien wychodziło na nią: jedno w pawilonie, równoległym do zamieszkanego przez Aramisa, drugie z jego własnego mieszkania. — Do kaduka — mruknął d‘Artagnan, któremu przyszła na myśl siostrzenica teologa — a to byłoby zabawne, gdyby ta gołąbka zapóźniona szukała domu naszego przyjaciela. Na honor, jakoś bardzo mi na to wygląda. Kochany Aramisie... teraz już żadnej wątpliwości mieć nie chcę. I kuląc się jak mógł najbardziej, przyparł się do muru, obok ławki kamiennej, w głębi framugi. Młoda kobieta szła wciąż, a chód lekki znamionował jej młodość; od czasu do czasu pokaszliwała leciutko, zdradzając przy tej sposobności dźwięczny i świeży głosik. D‘Artagnanowi przyszło na myśl, że kaszel ten może być hasłem umówionem. Czy odpowiedziano na ten znak umówiony innym odpowiednim znakiem, który rozproszył niepewność gościa nocnego, czy też bez pomocy cudzej poznała, że stoi u celu wycieczki, dość że śmiało przystąpiła do okiennicy Aramisa i zapukała w trzech równych przerwach zgiętym paluszkiem. — Ani chybi, że to do niego — mruknął d‘Artagnan. — A! panie hipokryto!... mam cię, kochanku, jak nad teologją pracujesz!... Zaledwie dało się słyszeć pukanie, otworzyło się okno wewnętrzne i przez szpary okiennicy światło się pokazało. — Ho! ho! — zcicha szepnął podsłuchujący nie pod drzwiami, lecz pod oknami. — O! wizyta była oczekiwana. A teraz okiennica się otworzy i damulka wdrapie się przez okno. Wybornie! Lecz, ku wielkiemu jego zdziwieniu, okiennica pozostała zamknięta. Co więcej, światło które zabłysło na chwilę, zniknęło i wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemnościach. D‘Artagnan, pewny, że to nie potrwa długo wytrzeszczał oczy i słuch wytężał pilnie. Miał słuszność, w kilka sekund zaledwie, dwa urywane uderzenia rozległy się wewnątrz. Kobieta z ulicy odpowiedziała jednem i okiennica się otworzyła. Łatwo pojąć, jak d‘Artagnan patrzył i słuchał z chciwością. Na nieszczęście, światło przeniesiono do innego pokoju! Ale oczy młodzieńca oswoiły się z ciemnością. Zwłaszcza, iż oczy gaskończyków, jak mówią, mają własność taką, jak oczy kocie: wybornie widzą wśród nocy. D‘Artagnan zobaczył więc, że młoda kobieta dobyła z kieszeni jakiś biały przedmiot, który, gdy go rozłożyła, przybrał kształt chusteczki. Rozłożywszy ją, pokazała rożek osobie, będącej w mieszkaniu. Co u djabła, miała znaczyć ta chusteczka? Z miejsca, gdzie stał d‘Artagnan, nie mógł widzieć twarzy Aramisa, ale nie wątpił ani na chwilę nawet, że to jego przyjaciel prowadzi rozmowę z wewnątrz z damą stojącą nazewnątrz. Ciekawość jednak przemogła rozsądek. Korzystając więc z zajęcia, w jakiem widok chusteczki zdawał się pogrążać dwie osoby, wchodzące w grę, wyszedł ze swej kryjówki i, szybki jak błyskawica, tłumiąc odgłos kroków, przypadł do rogu muru, skąd wzrok jego jak najlepiej zagłębić się mógł do wnętrza mieszkania Aramisa. Stanąwszy tam, omało nie wydał okrzyku zdumienia. To nie Aramis prowadził rozmowę z damą pod oknem, lecz kobieta; d‘Artagnan widział o tyle w ciemnościach, że mógł rozróżnić ubranie, nie widział jednak tyle, aby mógł zobaczyć rysy. Jednocześnie prawie ta, która stała w pokoju, wyjęła z kieszeni drugą chusteczkę, zamieniając na tę, którą jej pokazano. Następnie obie kobiety powiedziały do siebie słów kilka. Nareszcie obie kobiety się zamknęły; kobieta, stojąca pod oknem, zawróciła i przeszła o parę kroków od d‘Artagnana, zakrywając się kapturkiem płaszcza. Ostrożność ta jednak zapóźno została przedsięwzięta, bo przedtem już d‘Artagnan poznał panią Bonacieux. Pani Bonacieux! Podejrzewał on już, że to była ona, gdy zobaczył chusteczkę, wyjętą z kieszeni; nie przypuszczał jednak, aby pani Bonacieux, która posłała po pana de la Porte, by ją do Luwru odprowadził, uganiała się sama jedna po ulicach Paryża o wpół do dwunastej w nocy, narażając się na powtórne porwanie. Musiał być powód nader ważny; a jakiż może on być dla kobiety dwudziestopięcioletniej? Miłość. Ale, czy to na rachunek własny, czy na cudzy, wystawiała się na nocne przygody? Pytanie to dręczyło młodzieńca, któremu szatan zazdrości pożerał serce, ni mniej ni więcej, jakgdyby już był uprawnionym kochankiem. Ażeby przekonać się, dokąd pójdzie pani Bonacieux, pozostawał mu jedyny sposób: iść za nią. D‘Artagnan instynktownie użył tego sposobu. Lecz, na widok mężczyzny, który oderwał się od muru, jak posąg od framugi, i na odgłos kroków, rozlegających się poza nią, pani Bonacieux wydała lekki okrzyk i poczęła uciekać. D‘Artagnan pogonił. Nietrudną było rzeczą dopędzić kobietę, której płaszcz krępował ruchy. Wkrótce też znalazł się tuż przy niej. Nieszczęsna, wyczerpana była nie zmęczeniem, lecz przerażeniem i, gdy d‘Artagnan położył rękę na jej ramieniu, przyklękła na jedno kolano, głosem zdławionym wołając: — Zabij mnie, ale nic się nie dowiesz! D‘Artagnan podniósł ją, wpół obejmując. Lecz, czując po ciężarze, że bliska jest zemdlenia, jął uspakajać ją najczulszemi słowy. Słowa te nie wpłynęły na uspokojenie pani Bonacieux, tak samo odzywać się mógł ktoś, mający zamiary jak najgorsze w świecie; lecz tu stanowił o wszystkiem głos. Brzmienie jego wydało się jej znajome. Uchyliła powieki i szybkiem wejrzeniem ogarnęła tego, który tak strasznie ją przeraził, a poznawszy d‘Artagnana, wykrzyknęła radośnie. — O! to pan! to ty!... dziękuję ci, Boże! — Tak, to ja — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — ja, zesłany przez Boga, abym czuwał nad panią. — Czy i w tym zamiarze śledził pan mnie? — z uśmiechem zalotnym spytała młoda kobieta, której usposobienie drwiące poczynało się objawiać, bo znikły obawy wszelkie jej z chwilą, kiedy poznała przyjaciela w tym, którego uważała za wroga. — Nie — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — przyznaję, że nie; wypadek postawił mnie na drodze pani. Widząc kobietę, pukającą do okna jednego z moich przyjaciół... — Jednego z przyjaciół pańskich? — przerwała pani Bonacieux. — Bezwątpienia, Aramis jest najlepszym moim przyjacielem. — Aramis! Któż to taki? — Cóż znowu?... chcesz pani powiedzieć może, iż nie znasz Aramisa? — Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszę to nazwisko. — Więc to po raz pierwszy do domu tego przychodzisz pani? — Rozumie się. — I nie wiedziałaś pani, że w nim mieszka człowiek młody? — Nie. — Muszkieter? — Nic nie wiedziałam. — Więc pani nie do niego przyszłaś? — Wcale nie. Wreszcie widziałeś pan dobrze, że osoba, z którą rozmawiałam, jest kobietą. — Prawda, lecz ta kobieta jest jedną z przyjaciółek Aramisa. — Nie wiem. — Skoro u niego przebywa... — To do mnie nie należy. — Więc któż to taki? — O! to nie moja tajemnica. — Droga pani Bonacieux, jesteś czarującą, ale zarazem strasznie tajemniczą kobietą... — Czy na tem coś tracę? — Nie, przeciwnie, jesteś godna ubóstwienia. — Kiedy tak, podaj mi pan ramię. — Najchętniej. A teraz? — A teraz prowadź mnie. — Dokąd? — Tam, dokąd idę. — A dokąd pani idzie? — Zobaczysz pan, ponieważ u drzwi mnie opuścisz. — Czy będzie można poczekać na panią? — Byłoby to daremne. — Powrócisz więc pani sama? — Może tak, a może nie. — Ale któż pani towarzyszyć będzie, mężczyzna, czy kobieta? — Nic jeszcze nie wiem. — No to ja będę wiedział. — W jaki sposób? — Poczekam, ażeby zobaczyć, jak pani będzie wychodziła. — Kiedy tak, to żegnam! — Dlaczego? — Nie potrzebuję pana. — Ależ pani żądała... — Pomocy szlachcica, a nie dozoru szpiega. — Słówko trochę za ostre. — A jak nazywają tych, którzy śledzą ludzi wbrew ich woli? — Niedyskretnymi. — Nazwa trochę za łagodna. — Cóż robić, widzę że trzeba tak chcieć, jak pani chce. — Czemuż ująłeś pan sobie zasługi, nie czyniąc tego odrazu? — Czyż niema ludzi bez winy i żalu? — Żałujesz więc pan prawdziwie i szczerze? — Sam nie wiem, doprawdy. To tylko wiem, że przyrzekam spełnić wszystkie pani rozkazy, jeżeli pozwolisz mi towarzyszyć tam, dokąd idziesz. — I zostawisz mnie pan potem samą? — Tak. — I nie będziesz śledził mnie, gdy wychodzić będę? — Nie. — Słowo honoru? — Słowo szlacheckie! — Więc daj mi pan rękę i chodźmy. D‘Artagnan podał jej ramię, na którem oparła się nawpół roześmiana, nawpół drżąca, i udali się oboje wgórę ulicy de la Harpe. Doszedłszy tam, młoda kobieta zawahała się widocznie, tak samo, jak na ulicy Vaugirard. Musiała bramy domów poznawać po jakichś znakach, podchodząc ku nim. — Teraz panie — rzekła — tutaj właśnie mam czynność do załatwienia; tysiączne dzięki za twoje zacne towarzystwo, które uchroniło mnie od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw, na jakie, idąc sama, byłabym wystawiona. Nadeszła chwila dotrzymania danego mi słowa, przyszłam na miejsce przeznaczenia. — I nie będziesz pani miała żadnej obawy, powracając? — Obawiać się mogę tylko złodziei. — Czyż to nie dość? — Cóżby mi zabrać mogli? szeląga przy sobie nie mam. — Zapominasz pani o chusteczce z herbami haftowanemi. — O jakiej? — O tej, którą u nóg twoich znalazłem i do kieszeni jej włożyłem. — Milcz! milcz! nieszczęsny! — krzyknęła kobieta — czy chcesz mnie zgubić? — Widzisz więc pani, że ci jeszcze grozi niebezpieczeństwo, bo przyznajesz, że, gdyby słowo to usłyszane zostało, byłabyś zgubiona. O pani, wysłuchaj mnie — zawołał d‘Artagnan, ujmując jej rękę i obejmując ją płomiennem wejrzeniem — wysłuchaj! bądź łaskawszą dla mnie i zaufaj mi; czyż nie wyczytałaś z mych oczu, iż serce moje przepełnione poświęceniem i sympatją dla ciebie! — Wierzę — odrzekła pani Bonacieux. — Zażądaj pan tajemnic moich, a powiem ci je wszystkie, lecz nie domagaj się tych, które nie należą do mnie. — Dobrze — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — sam je więc odkryję; skoro tajemnice te mają mieć wpływ na życie pani, muszę je poznać. — Strzeż się pan — zawołała młoda kobieta, z powagą, która dreszczem mimowolnym przejęła d‘Artagnana. — O! nie mieszaj się do tego, co do mnie należy, nie usiłuj dopomagać mi w tem, co spełniam sama; żądam tego w imię sympatji, jaką budzę w panu, w imię przysługi, którą mi wyświadczyłeś, a której, póki życia, nie zapomnę. Chciej uwierzyć raczej w to, co mówię. Nie zajmuj się pan mną więcej, niech nie istnieję dla ciebie, niechaj tak będzie, jak gdybyś mnie nie widział nigdy w życiu. — Czy i Aramis winien tak samo, jak ja uczynić? — zapytał do żywego dotknięty d‘Artagnan. — Pan już dwa, czy trzy razy powtórzył to imię, a mówiłam ci, że go wcale nie znam. — Nie znasz pani człowieka, do którego okiennicy pukałaś przed chwilą? Pani masz mnie za zbyt naiwnego! — Przyznaj pan, że układasz całą historję, aby wyciągnąć mnie na słówka, i tego Aramisa wymyśliłeś poprostu. — Nic nie wymyśliłem, ani nic nie układam, prawdę tylko mówię najszczerszą. — Utrzymujesz więc, iż jeden z przyjaciół twoich mieszka w tym domu? — Powiedziałem i po raz trzeci powtarzam, iż dom ten zamieszkany jest przez mego przyjaciela, a jest nim Aramis. — Wszystko to wyjaśni się później — szepnęła kobieta — a teraz milcz, błagam pana. — Gdybyś pani w serce moje zajrzeć była w stanie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — wyczytałabyś w niem tyle ciekawości, iż litośćbyś dla mnie uczuła, a miłości tyle, iż zaspokoiłabyś natychmiast moją ciekawość. Nie powinniśmy się obawiać tych, którzy nas kochają. — Zaprędko prawisz o miłości, mój panie! — odezwała się młoda kobieta, potrząsając głową. — Bo miłość ta przyszła na mnie nagle i to po raz pierwszy; nie mam jeszcze dwudziestu lat. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ukradkiem. — Posłuchaj mnie, pani, już wpadłem na ślady — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Trzy miesiące temu o mało nie doszło do pojedynku z Aramisem o chustkę podobną do tej, którą pokazywałaś damie, przebywającej u niego, o chusteczkę, w ten sam sposób znaczoną. Pewny tego jestem. — Panie — odpowiedziała młoda kobieta — przysięgam ci, iż męczysz mnie okrutnie tem badaniem. — Ale ty, pani, tak przezorna, pomyśl, że gdybyś została uwięziona z chusteczką tą; gdyby ci ją pochwycono, nie byłażbyś skompromitowana? — Z jakiej racji, wszak litery moje są: K. B., Konstancja Bonacieux. — Albo też Kamilla de Bois-Tracy. — Cicho, panie, cicho! Jeżeli nie powstrzymuje cię myśl o mojem niebezpieczeństwie, pomyśl o tem, na które sam się narażasz! — Ja? — Tak, dla ciebie niebezpieczeństwo więzienia, dla mnie niebezpieczeństwo śmierci! — To ja pani nie odstąpię. — Panie — odezwała się, błagalnie składając ręce — panie, na imię boskie, na honor żołnierski, w imię uczciwości szlacheckiej, oddal się; słuchaj, północ już bije, to godzina, o której na mnie czekają. — Pani — rzekł młodzieniec z ukłonem — nie jestem w stanie odmówić, gdy mnie ktoś prosi w ten sposób; bądź zadowolona, odchodzę. — I nie będziesz pan szedł za mną, nie będziesz mnie śledził? — Wracam natychmiast do siebie. — O! wiedziałam to odrazu, że zacnym młodzieńcem jesteś! — zawołała pani Bonacieux, podając mu rękę, a drugą biorąc za młotek u maleńkich drzwi, ukrytych w murze. D‘Artagnan pochwycił podaną sobie rękę i wycisnął na niej gorący pocałunek. — O! wolałbym, gdybyśmy się nigdy nie spotkali — zawołał z tą naiwną prostotą, która więcej ujmuje kobiety, niż gładkie słówka grzeczności, odsłania ona bowiem głąb myśli i dowodzi, że uczucie bierze nad rozumem górę. — Kiedy tak!... — odrzekła pani Bonacieux głosem pieszczotliwym nieledwie, ściskając rękę d‘Artagnana, który przytrzymywał jej rączkę — kiedy tak, to kto wie, czy wtedy, gdy z przysięgi zwolnioną już będę, nie uczynię zadość ciekawości pańskiej?... — A dla miłości mojej, czy to samo mi obiecujesz? — zawołał d‘Artagnan w uniesieniu radosnem. — O! co do tego, nie chcę się zobowiązywać, zależeć to będzie od uczuć, jakie potrafisz wzbudzić. — Zatem dziś, pani... — Dziś, panie, wdzięczność jedynie mam dla ciebie. — O! jesteś pani zachwycająca nad wyraz — rzekł ze smutkiem d‘Artagnan — i nadużywasz mojej miłości. — Nie, korzystam tylko z pańskiej szlachetności, ot i wszystko. Wierzaj mi jednak szczerze, iż są ludzie, u których nic się nigdy nie traci. — O! pani, najszczęśliwszym z ludzi mnie czynisz. Nie zapomnij wieczoru dzisiejszego, nie zapomnij swojej obietnicy. — Bądź pan spokojny, w chwili przyjaznej przypomnę sobie o wszystkiem. A teraz, odejdź pan, na imię boskie! Spóźniłam się już, czekano mnie o samej północy. — Pięć minut upłynęło zaledwie. — Tak, lecz w niektórych razach pięć minut staje się pięcioma wiekami. — Wtedy, gdy kochamy. — A któż panu mówi, że nie mam do czynienia z zakochanym? — Więc to mężczyzna oczekuje na panią? — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan — mężczyzna! — O! znów zaczyna się rozprawa — zauważyła pani Bonacieux, nawpół z uśmiechem, nawpół ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Nie, nie, odchodzę już, uciekam; wierzę w ciebie, pani, bo pragnę mieć zasługę w poświęceniu mojem dla ciebie, choćby nawet miało być ono głupotą, żegnaj mi pani, żegnaj! I, jak gdyby nie czuł się na siłach, aby oderwać się od ręki, którą w dłoniach trzymał, zrobił ruch gwałtowny i pędem się oddalił, gdy pani Bonacieux tak samo, jak do okiennicy, po trzykroć zapukała uderzeniem powolnem i miarowem. Dobiegłszy do rogu ulicy, obejrzał się, drzwiczki się otwarły i zamknęły i piękna żona kupca zniknęła za niemi. D‘Artagnan szedł dalej. Dał słowo, że nie będzie szpiegował pani Bonacieux i gdyby nawet życie jego zależało od tego, dokąd się uda, lub od osoby, która towarzyszyć jej miała, wróciłby do siebie, bo powiedział, że wróci. W pięć minut był już na ulicy Grabarzy. — Biedny Athos — mówił sam do siebie — nic on wiedzieć nie będzie, co to wszystko znaczy. Zasnął może, czekając na mnie, lub może powrócił do siebie i dowiedział się, że kobieta znajduje się w jego mieszkaniu. Kobieta u Athosa! No, przecież była tam jakaś u Aramisa. Wszystko to jest niesłychanie dziwne, i mocno jestem ciekawy, jak się to skończy. — Źle, panie, źle — odpowiedział mu głos, po którym d‘Artagnan poznał Plancheta, gdyż, rozmawiając z sobą głośno, jak zwykle ludzie roztargnieni, wszedł do sieni, z której schody prowadziły do jego mieszkania. — Jakto, źle? co ty pleciesz, durniu? — zapytał d‘Artagnan — co się takiego stało? — Nieszczęście! — Jakie? — Najpierw, pan Athos uwięziony. — Uwięziony?... Athos?... za co? — Zastano go u pana, i za pana go wzięto. — A któż go aresztował? — Straż przyprowadzona przez czarnych ludzi, których pan zmusiłeś do ucieczki. — Czemuż nie powiedział, jak się nazywa? Czemu nie powiedział, że do tej sprawy wcale nie należy? — Tego się właśnie wystrzegał najbardziej; zbliżył się do mnie, mówiąc: „Pan twój nadewszystko winien teraz wolnym pozostać, a nie ja, ponieważ on wie o wszystkiem, ja o niczem. Będą myśleli, że go mają, przez co zyska na czasie; za trzy dni powiem im, kim jestem i muszą mnie wypuścić“. — Brawo!... Athos!... szlachetne serce!... — mruknął d‘Artagnan — to patrzy na niego! A co zrobili zbiry? — Czterech poprowadziło go nie wiem dokąd, do Bastylji, czy też do fortu Biskupiego; dwóch zaś pozostało z czarnymi ludźmi, którzy, wszystkie zakątki przetrząsnąwszy, zabrali papiery, jakie tylko były. Dwóch wreszcie, w ciągu tej czynności, stało u drzwi na straży; potem, gdy wszystko już się skończyło, odeszli, zostawiając dom pusty i otwarty. — A Porthos i Aramis? — Nie zastałem ich, więc nie przyszli. — Mogą jednak przyjść lada chwila, bo powiedziałeś im przecie, iż czekam na nich? — Tak, panie. — Zatem, nie rusz się stąd ani na krok; jeżeli przyjdą, powiedz im, co się zdarzyło, niech poczekają na mnie w oberży Pod Jabłkiem; tutaj mogłoby być niebezpiecznie, dom może być strzeżony. Ja śpieszę do pana de Tréville, by mu o wszystkiem oznajmić i sam do nich przyjdę. — Dobrze, proszę pana. — Ale ty zostaniesz i nie będziesz się bał! — rzekł, powracając jeszcze d‘Artagnan, aby zalecić odwagę służącemu. — Niech pan będzie spokojny — rzekł Planchet — O! pan mnie jeszcze nie zna, jak sobie powiem, to jestem odważny, muszę tylko sobie powiedzieć; zresztą jestem pikardyjczykiem. — Więc zrozumiałeś już: zabić się raczej dasz, a nie opuścisz tego domu. — Tak, panie; o! niema rzeczy, którejbym nie uczynił, by panu dowieść mego przywiązania. — Dobrze — rzekł w duchu d‘Artagnan — widocznie metoda, której użyłem względem tego chłopca, bardzo była trafna, przy sposobności będę ją nadal stosował. I, o ile mu na to pozwoliły nogi, bo już czuł się zmęczony bieganiną, popędził na ulicę du Vieux Colombier. Nie zastał pana de Tréville w domu; oddział jego był w Luwrze na służbie i on razem ze swym oddziałem. Potrzeba było dotrzeć do niego koniecznie i zawiadomić o tem, co się dzieje. D‘Artagnan postanowił więc wcisnąć się do Luwru. Mundur straży pana Desessarts winien mu był utorować drogę. Zszedł więc na ulicę Augustynów i zawrócił na bulwar, aby przejść przez Nowy Most. Powziął na chwilę zamiar przeprawić się promem przez rzekę, lecz, stanąwszy już nad brzegiem, wsunął machinalnie rękę do kieszeni i przekonał się, iż niema czem przewoźnika zapłacić. Gdy podążył już w górę ulicy Guenegaud, dostrzegł dwie osoby, wychodzące z ulicy Dauphine, a powierzchowność ich mocno go uderzyła: była to kobieta i mężczyzna. Pierwsza przypominała panią Bonacieux, drugi podobny był do Aramisa. Nadto kobieta była okryta takim samym płaszczem, jaki zarysował mu się na tle okiennicy przy ulicy Vaugirard i na drzwiczkach ulicy de la Harpe. Co więcej, mężczyzna miał na sobie mundur muszkieterski. Kobieta szła z zapuszczonym kapturkiem, mężczyzna trzymał przy twarzy chusteczkę. Ostrożność ta wskazywała, że, jak jej, tak i jemu zależało na tem, aby ich nie poznano. Weszli na most. Tą drogą miał iść i d‘Artagnan do Luwru; poszedł więc za nimi. Nie zrobił jeszcze dwudziestu kroków, gdy upewnił się w podejrzeniu, że kobietą jest pani Bonacieux, a mężczyzną Aramis. Wszystkie podejrzenia zazdrości wstrząsnęły mu serce. Pani Bonacieux przysięgała mu, że Aramisa nie zna, a w kwadrans po tych zaklęciach, spotyka ją oto przy boku Aramisa! Nie zastanowił się tylko, że znał piękną żonę kupca od trzech godzin zaledwie, że nic mu winna nie była, prócz nieco wdzięczności za wyrwanie z rąk czarnych ludzi, którzy porwać ją chcieli, i że żadnych mu nie dała obietnic. Wszakże, miał się za kochanka shańbionego, zdradzonego, sponiewieranego. Zakipiał gniewem, krew mu uderzyła do skroni, postanowił wszystko wyjaśnić. Dwoje młodych ludzi spostrzegło, iż są śledzeni, podwoili więc kroku. D‘Artagnan pośpieszył, wyminął ich, następnie zawrócił i poszedł ku nim w chwili, gdy przechodzili pod latarnią, która rzucała światło na całę tę część mostu. Zatrzymał się przed nimi i oni też stanęli. — Czego pan sobie życzy? — zapytał muszkieter akcentem cudzoziemskim, jakby chciał dowieść d‘Artagnanowi, iż myli się co do swych przypuszczeń. — To nie Aramis! — wykrzyknął. — Nie, panie, wcale nie Aramis, a po wykrzykniku tym, widzę, że za kogo innego mnie wziąłeś, przebaczam więc panu. — Przebaczasz mi pan? — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Tak — odrzekł nieznajomy — ustąp pan więc z drogi, skoro nie do mnie masz interes. — Bardzo słusznie, mój panie! — odparł d‘Artagnan — nie do pana, lecz do pani mam interes... — Do pani?... wcale jej nie znasz!... — rzekł nieznajomy. — Mylisz się pan, ja ją znam! — O! — odezwała się pani Bonacieux z wymówką. — O, panie! dałeś mi słowo szlacheckie, spodziewam się, iż mogę na nie liczyć. — A mnie — odezwał się w zakłopotaniu d‘Artagnan — mnie pani przyrzekłaś... — Weź mnie pani pod rękę — rzekł cudzoziemiec — i chodźmy dalej. D‘Artagnan oszołomiony, zdrętwiały tem wszystkiem, co go spotkało, stał jak wryty z rękami na piersiach skrzyżowanemi, przed muszkieterem i panią Bonacieux. Muszkieter zrobił dwa kroki i ręką odsunął na bok d‘Artagnana. Ten rzucił się wtył i dobył szpady. Jednocześnie, z błyskawiczną szybkością nieznajomy uczynił to samo. — Milordzie, na Boga! — krzyknęła pani Bonacieux, rzucając się pomiędzy walczących i rękami chwytając za ostrza. — Milord!... — zawołał d‘Artagnan, myślą nagłą oświecony — milord!... Wybacz panie, byłżebyś... — Milord, książę de Buckingham — odezwała się półgłosem pani Bonacieux — a teraz możesz nas wszystkich zgubić. — Milordzie, pani, przebaczenia! po tysiąc razy przebaczenia!... ale ja kochałem ją i byłem zazdrosny, a wiesz przecie, milordzie, co to kochać: przebacz mi i powiedz, w jaki sposób życie za ciebie oddać. — Dzielny z ciebie młodzieniec — rzekł Buckingham, podając mu rękę, którą tenże uścisnął z szacunkiem — ofiarujesz mi usługi swoje, przyjmuję; idź za nami o dwadzieścia kroków aż do Luwru; gdyby nas kto śledził, zabij go! D‘Artagnan wziął pod pachę szpadę obnażoną, pozwolił pani Bonacieux i Buckinghamowi wyprzedzić się o dwadzieścia kroków i postępował za nimi, gotów spełnić co do litery zlecenia świetnego ministra Karola I-go. Na szczęście jednak młodzieniec nie miał najmniejszej okazji, aby dowieść wierności, i młoda kobieta z pięknym muszkieterem dostali się do Luwru przez furtkę od ulicy Drabiniastej bez najmniejszej przeszkody. D‘Artagnan zaś udał się niezwłocznie do oberży Pod Jabłkiem, gdzie zastał oczekujących na siebie Porthosa i Aramisa. Nie tłumacząc się ze sprawionego im niepokoju, oświadczył tylko, iż sam zakończył sprawę, do której chwilowo odwołał się o ich współudział. A teraz, idąc za biegiem naszego opowiadania, zostawiwszy trzech przyjaciół, wracających do domu, zapuśćmy się w zaułki Luwru, za księciem de Buckingham i jego przewodniczką.